I Love  II
by Rayhne
Summary: Dabble series, about the things Sterling loves about Parker. Ever since he started working for the team, he's been noticing them. Inspired by vampireluvr15 I Love series.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This series of dabbles are written with the permission of vampireluvr15 and is based on her I Love series. Her version are from Parker's point of view; mine will be mainly from Sterling's point of view (though there may be some from Parker's point of view or another member of the team or from the team's). Some of the dabbles will be a direct counterpoint to some of hers while others will be totally alternate or completely unrelated to her series.

Note: These are dabbles, as I am dabbling in this universe with these stories. They are not drabbles, as I seriously doubt I could write anything so short. :)

Please be sure and read vampireluvr15's I Love series.


	2. How You Look at Me

**How You Look at Me**

The first time Sterling noticed Parker staring at him he had scowled heavily in her direction, glaring until she looked away. He was still too new to to the team, still too much at odds with them to be comfortable. Time passed, though, and he grew used to Parker's staring. He even began to enjoy it, winking at her behind Nate's back and making her giggle, much to Nate's consternation. Over time the staring turned into something else, something he found he didn't mind at all.


	3. The Way You Are

**The Way You Are**

Parker wasn't normal. Jim had known that long before he joined the team. She sniffed newcomers and jumped off building with wild abandon. He was honest with her, though. He never pretended she was normal. He told her when she was being more insane than usual or if she was acting like an idiot. The others glared at him when he did so but Parker only smiled at him, obviously pleased with his acceptance of her.


	4. Catching You

_Okay, I lied. Apparently I can write 100 words or less. :P_

**Catching You**

The con was going perfectly until unknown censors were triggered and the next thing Jim knew, Parker was slipping on a thin layer of ice that suddenly appeared under her feet. Automatically he reached out to grab her, holding her steady as she found her footing. Luckily he was still on the step, which stayed free of ice. For a moment they stood there, his arms around her then he hastily released her, though he did keep a hand ready as she made her way to a clear area. Just in case, he told himself.


	5. Where You Lead Me

**When You Lead Me**

Why had he volunteered to with Parker? He didn't even like chocolate.

Jim trailed after the young woman, tugged along by her hand on his jacket sleeve. The already hyperactive Parker was made even more hyper by the many chocolates available in the Chocolate Festival and he wondered how much longer he could keep up with her. It had only been half an hour with – he groaned – two and a half hours to go.

"Try this!" Parker bubbled, spinning around to shove a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

He chewed automatically, hardly noticing the taste, too caught up in the pleasure on Parker's face to care what he was eating.

Maybe he did like chocolate after all.


	6. To Protect You

**To Protect You**

Parker didn't need protecting. Jim knew that. She was tougher than anyone he knew and he knew some tough characters, some of whom were in this very room. Spencer, for example, but when Eliot yelled at her and her face crumbled, tears appearing in her eyes, he couldn't stop himself. Jim knew Spencer was stronger and faster than he was and far more skilled but that didn't stop him from lunging between them, grabbing the other man and shoving him hard against the wall.

"Don't you _ever _say something like that to her again, understand?" he snarled.


	7. Making You Laugh

**Making You Laugh**

"Okay so what, we just bust down the door, ask the guards to hold on a tic while we rob them blind, and maybe do a foxtrot while we're at it?" Jim scoffed and Parker laughed.

The others were glaring at him but he had eyes only for Parker. She looked so happy when she laughed. And beautiful as well. He wanted to see her laugh again. The others, however, were now glaring at her.

"What? It was funny…" she said.

After the others turned away, Jim smiled at her and she made a face at him. He could feel a growing closeness between them and he wasn't completely sure how to handle it.


	8. Making You Blush

**Making You Blush**

At the sound of Parker coming down the stairs, Jim turned, his eyes roaming over her up and down. The lavender dress was short, low cut, and clung to every curve of her body and, boy, did he appreciate it. After a long moment his eyes returned to her face. To his surprise, she looked almost bashful.

"You look …" he breathed.

She crossed her arms. "Awful? Dreadful? Any other words I thought of when I saw myself in the mirror?"

Jim shook his head. "I was thinking sexy as hell."

She smiled, a blush flushing her face.


	9. How We Dance

**How We Dance**

"We need to dance," Parker muttered, grabbing his hand and tugging him after her.

Jim didn't hesitate, just followed her onto the dance floor and sweeping her into a waltz. He soon realized she couldn't keep up and, remembering days of teaching Olivia how to dance, picked her up and balanced her on his feet. The mark was across the dance floor and he steered moved her in the direction. Once within reach, he spun her out then back, feeling her slip the mark's wallet into his suit jacket's inner pocket. For a moment they were face to face and he was all too aware of the feel of her body pressing against him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"When we have some free time," he whispered as he swayed them off the dance floor. "I'm teaching you how to dance."

"I'd like that," she whispered back.


	10. When You Are Sleeping

**When You are Sleeping**

He'd been surprised when Olivia had invited Parker over for movie night. Surprised but pleased. He made a simple supper of spaghetti and salad and let the ladies pick out the movie. They settled in, Olivia to his left and Parker to his right. Parker put the bowl of popcorn in his lap and they munched while they watched. Gradually he felt a weight on his left, felt Olivia's head settle on his shoulder. He moved the nearly empty bowl of popcorn to the table behind them and slipped an arm around her. It didn't take long for Parker's head to settle on his other shoulder and he sighed, slipping his other arm around her. He looked from his daughter to Parker, both peaceably sleeping, and smiled. He was well aware of the fact that his arms would be numb in the morning but he didn't care. Resting his head on top of Parker's, he closed his eyes and dozed off.


	11. Notes

**Notes**

Sorry. No new part yet but soon. Just a few notes.

I'll still be writing stories counterpointing vampireluvr15's stories but now some original characters are creeping into my version. These characters come from an unwritten series. I thought I better introduce them before they actually appear.

David "Dave" or "Davy" Sterling: Jim's twin brother, older by about 12 minutes. Due to a fever as an infant, he is deaf and prone to seizures. He is making a name for himself as a master glass-maker.

Hank: Dave's seizure response/hearing aid dog.

Livinia Carter: she helped raised the Sterling boys and stayed on to take care of Dave and now Olivia.

Dave and Livinia live in a large old house on the outskirts of the city. Olivia lives there now as well and Jim is there more often now though he keeps an apartment in the city.


	12. How You Sign

**How You Sign**

Jim leaned against the wall, watching as Parker awkwardly signed her way through a sentence. Dave sat across from her, grinning and nodding in encouragement. Halfway through it, Dave made a hard sound, reaching out to take her hands and shaping her fingers into the proper shape. Parker watched, her face a mask of concentration. She finished the sentence then repeated it more quickly and with more confidence. Dave nodded and Parker smiled, her face lighting up. Jumping up, she ran over to Jim, signing the sentence at him excitedly.

"Very good," he said and signed at the same time. She smiled back.

"How do you sign your name?"

Jim showed her and then, when she asked, signed her name as well. As she painstakingly repeated the gestures, he looked over her shoulder at his brother.

Dave looked back somberly, finally signing something with abrupt gestures. Jim grimaced at him but nodded. His brother was right; if he screwed this one up then he was a damn fool.


	13. You First Thing In The Morning

**You First Thing In The Morning (No, actually, I don't.)**

_This story is unique in that I wrote it while in class, on FF. I couldn't resist. Plus I was bored. NOTE: My segments are out of order due to me wanting to write this one now. I may add a list of order-to-read on the first page._

* * *

><p>It was the insistent poking of his foot that did it. He could put up with just about anything else but that was just - just <em>irritating<em>. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, glaring at the woman at the foot of his bed. She was giggling uncontrollably and he was reminded of something Livinia had said more than once. Something about him looking like a deranged cockatoo when he first woke up. David had thought it was funny until he'd pointed out that they were twins and how did Davey think he looked first thing in the morning. That had shut him up.

He scowled darkly at Parker, really hoping that this was not going to become an early morning ritual.


End file.
